Computing platforms are generally capable of operating on a direct power source or on battery power when a direct power source is unavailable. Battery power is naturally a finite resource and must be recharged periodically. Considerable thought has gone into methods and techniques for extending the operating time of a computing platform while operating on battery power. Many computing platforms utilize both central processing units (CPUs) and graphics processing units (GPUs) within an overall system. One technique for reducing overall system power consumption and extending battery life is to reduce the frequencies at which the CPU and GPU operate while on battery power. This technique does not necessarily reduce the amount of work performed by the CPU or GPU—rather it slows down the pace at which the work is done. Another approach may be to reduce the actual workload associated with an application executing on either the CPU or GPU. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.